


Untitled (8)

by TenRoseForeverandever



Series: Drabbles of the Doctor and His Rose [8]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Double Drabble, F/M, Feels, Love, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 16:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5012476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenRoseForeverandever/pseuds/TenRoseForeverandever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose comforts the Doctor when he awakes from a nightmare.<br/>Two perspectives of the same scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled (8)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt from Timepetalsprompts over on Tumblr: Please start your fic with the following words: "Tell me..."   
> Very angsty " _droubble"_   
>  You choose the Doctor. Initially it was Ten, for me, but I realized that it could just as easily be Nine... or any post-Time War Doctor, really!

* * *

“Tell me about it?” she coaxed as he clung to her, shaking in terror. “It wasn’t your fault,” she soothed, as his silent tears fell, dampening the crook of her neck.

She felt helpless in these moments, when the memories he suppressed in waking hours, tormented him while he slept: condemning whispers of a planet, consigned to oblivion by his hand. She was powerless to absolve him of the accusations of a people turned to dust. So she enfolded him in her arms and promised him forever. Perhaps if she held on tight enough, they could stay together for eternity.

~~~~~~~

“Tell me about it?” she coaxed as he clung to her, shaking in terror. “It wasn’t your fault,” she soothed as his silent tears fell, dampening the crook of her neck.

She thought it was about his people. How could he tell her it wasn’t? It hadn’t been for a long time: it was about her, always her. Her timeline swirled around him, too short by far, an ephemeral whisper of oblivion that taunted him in his dreams. So he clung to her and her promise of forever. Perhaps, if he held on tight enough, they could find oblivion together.


End file.
